Last night
by Wendymexia101
Summary: Adela(oc)and Fidio have been going out for...as long as they can remember. Adela has finally gotten pregnant and some people take her away for some odd reason.
1. Chapter 1

**HI...That's all I got to say.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up as the rays of the sun shined through the certians into eyes. Making impossible to go back to sleep. Iso i turned to the other side of my bed to find a naked Fidio under the covers with me. "ahh!" OI shouted as a fell out of the bed both of shock and surprise.

With that it was enough to wake up Fidio .

"Huh!? What happen!?"He said in surprise as he jumped out of bed.

I quickly hid under the covers and wrapped myself with them.

" I didn't know, you tell me, and put some clothes on!" i shouted at Fidio.

"Why? You already saw me naked last night." He said with a smirk on his face.

I swear I could feel my cheeks burn.

"What did we do last night,exaclty?" I asked him.

"You don't remamber, do you?" He asked me.

"Nope." I said.

"So it is true then, that if you have sex you forget things." He said.

"What!? We had sex!?" I said.

""Yep!" he said in a happy tone.

**weeks later**

I watched as Fidio played soccer with jis team. It was a calm day and I felt fine until I felt sick all of a sudden.

"I ran to a near by trash bin and puked.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin i had in my bag.

"That wasn't pretty." I said as I said.

"Hey Adela, are you okay? he asked me.

"Yeah, just a litle dizzy, that's all." i told him.

"Oh, okay..." He said.

I knew he probably didn't believe me.

The next day

The following day i went to the store and bought a pregnancy test.

**...**

after I bought the preganancy test i headed back home and went into the bathroom. I took the pregnancy test out.

"Here goes ." I said.

5 minutes later

I looked at the test to see a smiley face on it. i felt like screaming and jumping around, knowing that I am caring Fidou's child.

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me and the baby?" i asked myself looking down at my tummy.

"What am I going to do." i asked myself.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Adela's POV**

"Okay, calm down. He might accept the baby or not." I said walking around the house feeling so uneasy. I swear I think i'm going to vomit just by being so worried about this.

"I can't imagine what would happen if Fidio found out I was pregnant. But what will happen when the baby is born? I can't hide under the bed...I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later." I thought to myself.

I heard the door of the house open and close.

"Oh no, he's home!" i said while putting the test away and stuffing it under the sink.

"I'm home Adela!" Fidio shouted from downstairs.

I ran as quickly as possible to get down there. It felt like I was going to trip and roll down the stairs so I slowed down a bit.

"Hey Fidio, your home early." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I dedcided to let the team have a day off to rest or do whatever

and because I wanted to spend a little more time with you". He said with a smile on his face and lust in his eyes.

"That's nice of you to let your team to have the day off." I said walking towards him.

"I know, but I didn't do it just for them I also did it for you." He whispered into my ear and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why is that?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I was hoping you would give me a prize if I was nice." he said with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't know I'll think about it and if I say yes, what would you like?" I said while playing with his hair.

"Hm, I would like to have some fun time in bed and more fun after that and-"

"Okay, don't go to far." I said cutting him off.

"Fine, but can we still have fun time in bed." he said giving me the puppy eyes.

"I guess." I said.

But as soon as those words came out of my mouth Fidio dragged me upstairs and into our room.

He pinned me down to the bed and closed the gap between us.

He nibbled on my lower lip, asking for enterance. But I dedcied to play around with him and denied to let him in. This made Fidio angry and grabbed one of my breast. I gasped when he did that and he took advantage of this. He attacked my mouth , his tongue and my tongue were fighting over dominece. Pretty soon I gave up and let him explore every bit of my mouth.

As we were doing that he started to tug on my shirt and with that I took of my shirt.

While I was taking my shirt off he as well was taking his shirt off.

Our lips crashed again,I ran my hand down his stomach and stopped at his bellybutton.

He ripped my shorts off(literally), he took his shorts off as well as his boxers.

"Fidio...I have to tell you something." I said while he pinned me down again.

"What's that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I-I'm...glad that you took the day off for me." I said.

I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to, but scared he might leave and our baby.

"No problem." he said as he slowly entered me.

He started to slowly thrust into me.

"F-Fidio!" I moaned his name as he quickened his thrust.

"I love it when you moan out my name." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"D-don't say things like that m-meanie!" i said trying to talk firmly which was not possible.

...

**...Next morning...**

I woke up, only to not find Fidio next to me.

I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I waled out of the room and into the kitchen.

I smelled something delicous and I smelled like bacon and eggs.

I wlaked in the kitchen to find fidio cooking I was surprised cause I never knew he could cook.

"Good morning fidio." i said as I walked up next to him.

"Nothing, just cooking food." He said.

"I see." I said looking at the food.

"Adela, is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked me with a serious tone.

"Like what?' I asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Like the fact that your pregnant and you didn't tell me." He said with a serious look on his face.

I froze when he said that, not knowing what to tell him. I opened my mouth but no words came out until I got a hold of myself again.

"Fidio I was scared that if i told you, you might have left me and the baby. That's why I didn't tell you." I said looking down at my feet, tears threatning to come out.

Then all of a sudden he wrapped his arms aroung me and brought me into a tight hug.

"Adela I would never leave you or our baby. I promise that I will always be by your side." He said while hugging me even tighter.

"Really?" I asked him to make sure.

"Yes..." He said.

I couldn't keep the tears back anymore and I let them come out.

"Fidio...I-I love you." I said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"I love you too and I awlays will, you and the baby." He said as I felt my shirt getting wet from his tears.

**...2 months later...**

My tummy was a little more rounder the last time. I couldn't wait until I find out what the baby is going to be. As I looked at my self in the mirior my tummy started to growl.

"I guess your hungry." I said to my tummy as I looked down at it.

I went down to the kitchen and looked through the frigde to see what I can find.

"No...no...Ah ha! Thats it." I said taking out a jar of pickles.

Fidio wasn't here so I was alone in the house. But i had this strange feeling I was being watched, but maybe it was because i was alone. So I just shrugged it off and went off to the living room to watch tv.

But i still couldn't take the feeling off that I was being watched. Either I was losing my mind or there was really someone stalking me. So I decided to call Fidio, as I was about to touch the phone my nose and mouth was covered with a cloth and it hand a weird smell. After that my vision became blurry and it soon went all black.


End file.
